The Fat Yue
by CLP
Summary: a Collaboration w/ The Flower Child a new version of the final judgement Yue iz fat and some pretty messed up things happen. R for STRONG language. Stricly humorr


**THE FINAL JUDGEMENT  
  
We got this idea when watching the Final Judgement. The Flower Child said, "Julian eats so much you think he'd be fat by now. I could just imagin a fat Yue." I cracked up hysterical. So now, on with the story! [Taken from when Yue arrives of the Last Card, Part 2.]  
  
Disclamer- We don't own ccs, the simpsons, Outlaw star, beef jerkey, The butter finger, the milkey way, or anything else in here that i don't own.  
  
Julian arises from bed. Floating over to the group, he changes into a giant thingy-it's fat, it's unbeatable, it's Yue. "I'm here for the Final Judgement." he said sternly.  
  
"Oh my God, Yue's fat!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"You bastard!" he shouted. "Let the Final Judgement commense. Wait, I'm hungry. I'm gunna eat you!" He opened his mouth wide and shoved Syaoran down his throat.  
  
"Oh my God! You ate Syaoran! You bastard!" she yelled.  
  
"Mmmm...tasty with a hint of chocolate! Hey ya know what? I'm in the mood for some cherry blossoms!"  
  
"What the f*ck is wrong with you, you friggen carnivore!" Keroberos shouted.  
  
"In your dreams you fag!" Sakura shouted, kicking Yue in the stomach. He puked out Syaroan. He was covered in spit. Sakura ran over and hugged him. "Thank God your OK! Eww...whats this stuff? Egg yolk?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I had a couple dozen raw eggs this morning!" Yue said happily.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Madison asked video camera in hand.  
  
"Use the sweet card Sakura! Turn Yue's clothes into sugar!" Keroberos shouted. Suddenly Ms. Mackenzie screamed,  
  
"I've got a bell thing! LALALALALALA!"  
  
"Thats great Ms. Mackenzie, now what were you saying, Kero?" Sakura asked.  
  
"OK! Sweet Card, release!" The Sweet turns Yues clothes into sugar. He started eating his clothes off. and then...  
  
"Uh-oh! Gas attack!" He let out a giant, huge, fart, enough to make an atomic bomb.  
  
"Eww...nasty! Who did that!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Whoever smelt it, dealt it." Madison said.  
  
"Whoever denied it, supplied it." Keroberos added.  
  
"Whoever said the rhyme, did the crime. Hey I've got an idea! Fire come to my aid!" Syaoran shouted. [The Flower Child put that in there just to piss me off.] The fire ignited with Yue's gas causing a massive explosion that destoyed the universe and sent them flying into space.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!!" Sakura screamed in a fury.  
  
"Oh well. We're blasting off again!" they all said in unison. Just then, Team Rocket soared by.   
  
"That's our catch phrase! We were so close to capturing that damn rat. Who the hell are you?" Jessie asked angrily. Sakura pointed to everyone and introduced them.  
  
"I'm Sakura, this is Syaoran, Madison, Keroberos, Yue and Ms. Mackenzie."  
  
"I've got a bell thing!" she added.  
  
"That's nice." James said.  
  
"And we stole the popularity out of your show." Madison added.  
  
"What! You little bastards! Then you go and blow up the universe?" Jessie scolded Sakura.  
  
"Actually, Yue blew gas, then Syaoran ignited it, and it caused a massive explosion."  
  
"Yue should go on weight-watchers." Meowth chattered.  
  
"You cat-bastard." Yue yelled.  
  
"FYI, I am da only cat who can talk in da whole, wide, world, so you should shut your hole[s]." They soared into space.   
  
"Hey look, we're in the Milky Way." Sakura said.  
  
"Hey wait, that's not a Milky Way, that's a Butterfinger!" Syaoran exlaimed. The Flower Child zoomes by in a flower spaceship, eating some beef jerky. She throws the beef jerky away and says,  
  
"Hey, get your finger off my Butterfinger!" Just then, Bart Simpson comes in.  
  
"Hey, thats my Butterfinger!"  
  
"Well, your not getting it til' you get pass me!" Suddenly, Gene Starwind comes flying in the Outlaw Star with Eriol.  
  
"How did you get a ride in the Outlaw Star?" Madison asked.  
  
"I hitch hiked a ride."  
  
"I have to learn not to pick up hitch-hikers." Gene commented. Then a wrestling ring appeared. "Where the hell did that come from?" he asked.  
  
"The Great Kami-Sama sent it down. Bless you Kami, for the wrestling ring." The Flower Child said, bowing Japenese style.  
  
"Did someone say wrestling?" CLP said, appearing in a green spaceship. [Keep in mind this is all in space.]  
  
"Who the hell is she? I thought this was a Carcaptor Sakura fic!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"You want Cardcaptor Sakura? I'll give you Cardcaptor Sakura!" The Flower Child yelled, pulling out a pencil and drawing over everyone that wasn't Anime. They all looked like they were from Manga series when she was done. Bart was shocked.  
  
"Holy Shit! I'm a Cardcaptor Sakura character!"  
  
"Hush your mouth!" she shouted.  
  
"I'll take care of this Flower Child!" CLP yelled. "Rock bottom!" she shouted, performing a wrestling move on Bart. Sakura decided to help.  
  
"Fight Card, release your powers on CLP!"  
  
"Thank you!" she shouted back, while beating up Bart. While the two were duking it out, The Flower Child's annoying little brother was singing,  
  
"Hey ladies, when your man wanna get butt wild, just go back and whack em' on the head and smile!" while eating her beef jerky that she had thrown at him. Finaly, CLP kicked Bart into a black hole. The Flower Child and CLP happily ate their Butterfinger and disapered. Suddenly, Gene's cell phone started ringing.  
  
"Hello, Gene Starwind speaking."  
  
"Hello darling, it's Melfina. You have got to come see this cute new lingere I bought!"   
  
"Be right there!" He shoved Eriol off the ship. "Bye freaky kid with glasses!" he shouted, driving the Outlaw Star away.  
  
"What about us?" Team Rocket asked.  
  
"Hmm...I know! I call upon the power of my star, ancient forces near and far, Team Rocket transform all your might, turn to stars and give off light!" Team Rocket turned into three stars. Eriol glared at the group.  
  
"I am very disapointed in you. You destroyed the world before I premired on TV!" he shouted. Keroberos stepped up.  
  
"We are sorry. Forgive us." Yue floated over to a button.  
  
"Hey, whats this do?" he asked pushing it.  
  
"That turns off the gravity, blubber butt!" Keroberos shouted. They all stared to fall.  
  
"We're all gunna die!" Syaoran screamed.  
  
"My video camera broke!" Madison wailed.  
  
"I've got a bell thing!" Ms. Mackenzie yelled. They fell to hell. The devil greeted them.  
  
"Welcome to hell." Yue stepped up.  
  
"Hey Satin, it's been a while."  
  
"Since you f*cked things up again?" he asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nevermind. Back for those brownies, huh?" Satin pulled a batch of brownies out of thin air. "Here ya go Yue." He ate all the brownies and the plate too.  
  
"Poopey!" he shouted, laughing. "Poopey, it's fun to go poopey! Let's all go poopey!" he yelled, cracking up.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with him?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"HAHA! Those are special brownies." Eriol informed.  
  
"Hey, gimmie some of them!" he shouted.  
  
"Here ya go!" Satin handed Syaoran brownies. He ate them all.  
  
"Poopey!" he shouted.  
  
"What the hell is in there, poopey?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No you idiot!" Eriol yelled. Syaoran pointed at Sakura.  
  
"Your hot!" he said in a surfer-dude voice.  
  
"Your not. Seriously, what's going on?"  
  
"Hey, I'll take some of those brownies." Keroberos said, eating one.  
  
"Poopey!" he shouted.  
  
"May I try some?" Madison asked, biting into one. She started laughing hystericly. Ms. Mackenzie took a brownie and smushed it on the bell.  
  
"Here bell, have some brownie!" she said laughing as she ate one, too.   
  
"Poopey!" they all shouted, laughing and smacking each other an the head. Sakura looked at Eriol.  
  
"What do we do now?" she asked.  
  
"Uhh...Make Out!" They started frenching each other.  
  
"Hey, that's my boyfriend!" Madison laughed, then she passed out in his arms. Eriol sighed.  
  
"Oh, Lord." Just then, Kami-Sama appeared.  
  
"Did someone call me?"  
  
"Yeah, get us outta here! We're trapped in hell!" He rubbed his chin.  
  
"Well, if Ms. Mackenzie uses her bell, you will all be back on earth." She stopped stuffing brownie on the bell.  
  
"I'll have to ask her first." She turned around and whispered to the bell. "She wants to know if there will be more brownies on earth."  
  
"Yes, for cryin' out loud!" She whispered to it again, then turned back around.  
  
"She says OK." She held the bell up high and everyone was back on earth. The bell disapeared. She screamed and cried. "WWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I WANT MY BELL!" Kami-Sama appeared again.  
  
"Geeze, alright here." The bell appeared again.  
  
"YAY!!!!!"  
  
"Why did I make people this way?" he asked, leaving. Sakura glared at Yue.  
  
"Alright, you and me, one on one!"  
  
"I'm tired. You can be the master of the cards." he said.  
  
"Oh, OK. That's cool." They all went back to Madison's house.  
  
"Why were you making out with Eriol?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Because making out is fun!" Sakura said happily.  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Yeah, because you never tried it!" He walked up to her and they started making out.  
  
"What's wrong with them? They're stuck together!" Madison shouted. Eriol put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"C'mere baby." They started making out too. Suddenly, Tori walked in.  
  
"Hey, get off my little sis you pervert!" He picked Syaoran up by the shirt and stepped on him. He kicked him where the sun don't shine.  
  
"Stop it!" Sakura screamed.  
  
CLP & The Flower Child - We're going to stop it here because it's too violent and has a lot of Syaoran-bashing.  
  
The Flower Child's Thank You's - Umm...my pencil and my notebook, my computer, the keyboard [Yes, I typed this thing] my glass of Pepsi, Turkey, my beef jerky, chocolate, and of course, Flowers. Also, please pray for those who were injured in the World Trade Center collapse.   
  
CLP's Thank You's - I will thank Kami-sama for the wrestling ring, wrestling itself and my great gift to beat the crap out of people. i also will thank Pepsi and Chocolate for making me so hyper to make this story.(i am soo weird). I also thank clamp 4 inventing ccs and the guest stars from the tv shows: Outlaw Star, The simpsons, and Pokemon. Also the butter finger and the milkey way and beef jerkey. Pray 4 the people who were involved in the accidend with the hijacked planes.   
**


End file.
